


Murder of Innocence

by Konekorain



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crime Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekorain/pseuds/Konekorain
Summary: Any innocence Leonard Snart had left in his life was stolen by a man sworn to uphold the law.  How and why?  That's what Barry Allen has to figure out before it's too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's a new story. My first Barry/Len. It's loosely based on an episode of Law and Order: SVU I saw today. I'm still working on Baby Mine, for any of you that are reading that one. My stupid computer is useless, so I lost everything i had written on chapter 17, so you'll have to bear with me. In the meantime, please enjoy this story!

Len stayed still on the bed as the man on top of him grunted his way to completion. He refused to let the angry and humiliated tears break free of his eyes. When the man was finished, he collapsed on top of Len for a moment before rolling off and walking to the dresser in the room. Len didn't watch, just lay there as he heard the drawer being pulled open. He didn't sit up until he heard the tell tale clatter of a gun being picked up. Len jumped to his feet, putting his hands out in front of himself. He was about to speak when the man in front of him beat him to it.  
“You know, this is a good arrangement we have. I do my part, you do yours, and we keep each other happy. Unfortunately for you, a better arrangement has come my way. I'm going to have to...terminate our acquaintance.” After speaking, the man turned toward Len, who was wearing a shocked expression, and pointed the gun at him. Rage and fear began to bubble up within Len. He gritted his teeth before rushing forward and grabbing the gun. The two struggled with it for a tense moment before Len came out ahead. Gun in hand, Len stood, huffing in anger and exertion, facing one of two men he truly hated. Len fired the gun, hitting the man in the chest. The man let out a surprised gasp and fell back against the dresser. Tears flooded Len's eyes as adrenaline took over and he fired the gun over and over until the clip was empty. When he was able to take in a shaky breath and look at what he'd done, he saw the man laying against the dresser, bleeding from multiple wounds. He was dead.

~x~x~x~

Barry bent down near the cold body of Judge George Johnson. The man was naked and had seventeen gun shot wounds all over his torso.  
“It looks like whoever did this emptied a whole clip into this guy.” he said, looking up at Joe and Eddie. Joe bent down and knelt beside his foster son. Barry used a pen to pick up one of the shell casings that littered the floor. “We're looking for a 9mm.”  
“Looks like whoever did this was angry.” Joe said. “I mean, why pop off seventeen rounds? Seems like overkill.”  
“Exactly what I was thinking.” Barry stood and gestured to the room. “We've got fibers, fingerprints, and DNA to run. We'll find something.” Eddie stepped forward, putting the pad he had been writing on back in his pocket.  
“That might take a while. After all, this is a hotel room.”  
“That's true, but this particular room has been exclusively rented out by the judge for the past two years. Now, who knows how many people he's brought in here, but at least it's not going to have been as busy as it would have otherwise.” Barry explained, hopefully. Eddie nodded and the three of them made their way out of the room.

~x~x~x~

Barry moved around his lab with the seamless fluidity of a dancer. He was moving from machine to machine, computer to computer. He was running tests and analysis on the evidence collected from the judge's hotel room. So far, everything was inconclusive. No DNA hits or fingerprint matches. Barry looked up from his computer screen when Eddie entered the room, a tablet in his hand.  
“I think you need to see this.” he said, approaching the CSI. When Eddie reached him, Barry looked down at the small screen he held. “This is the camera that's trained on the back door of the hotel. I have two clips you need to see.” When he hit play, Barry sucked in a breath when he saw Leonard Snart enter through the back.  
“Son of a-” Barry said, cutting himself off. He ran a hand through his hair, agitated.  
“That's not all.” Eddie pressed play on a second clip and they both watched as a shaky Snart left the hotel. His clothes were disheveled and it looked like his hands were shaking when he pulled out his phone to make a call.  
“Guess the Flash is going to pay Snart a visit.”


	2. Chapter 2

Len paced back and forth in his latest safe-house. It wasn't that he'd never killed before, he had and it had never bothered him like this. No, it was the anger, rage, he felt while doing it that caught him off guard. He had never been so messy and careless either.

“Lenny, you're making me dizzy. Sit down!” Lisa complained from her seat beside Mick on the couch in the main room of the safe-house. Len scowled.

“Sorry. Can't.” he snapped. Lisa huffed and flipped a piece of hair out of her face.

“At least stop pacing. You're annoying me.” A second later, a gust of wind whooshed into the small house and, when Mick and Lisa looked up, the Flash was holding Len by his shirt against the wall. They both stood, but made no move to approach.

 

Len looked into Barry's furious green eyes. Barry's face was scrunched up in a snarl under the scarlet cowl.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” he yelled in Len's face. Len blinked calmly at him, taking a moment before speaking.

“What do you mean?” he drawled, attempting to be nonchalant. Barry growled and jerked Len forward.

“I thought we had a deal. Remember?! You don't kill anyone and I leave you alone.” Len blanched. He wasn't expecting Barry to have connected him to the judge's murder so quickly.

“How did you know?” he asked, fighting to keep his voice smooth. Barry growled and slammed Len back against the wall again.

“You forgot to check for cameras out back at the hotel. We got you going in before the murder and leaving afterwards.”

“Damn.” Len muttered under his breath. Barry pulled him away from the wall and got in position to run.

“You're coming with me.” he said, keeping hold of Len and taking off at super speed.  
  


~x~x~x~

 

In less than a second, Len found himself in an interrogation room, staring up at Detective West, who, by the way, looked pissed.

“I really shouldn't be surprised.” he said. “After all that mess you left Barry with at Ferris Air, it shouldn't surprise me one bit that you'd betray him again.” Joe moved to sit down in front of Len. “I guess we just don't learn, do we?”

“I'm not sure what you mean by that, Detective.” Joe snorted.

“Cut the crap, Snart. We have the security footage from the hotel, placing you at the scene of the crime. The question is, why did you kill the judge?” Len didn't say anything, just turned his head to the side. They sat like that for a moment until Barry barged into the room. He was dressed in normal clothes and had a file in his hand that he tossed onto the table. Len chanced a look at the kid's face. Barry looked angry, sure, but he mostly looked disappointed and...sad? Whatever it was, Len couldn't continue to look Barry in the face. He was all too familiar with being a disappointment to others. Blue eyes snapped up, however, when he began speaking.

“Judge Johnson had your DNA on him. What are you up to, Snart? Why were you sleeping with a judge?”

“Mind your own business, Scarlet.” Len mumbled. That seemed to set Barry off. He slammed his hand down on the aluminum table and got in Len's face, green eyes flashing.

“This _is_ my business! I let you go. I let you do your thing. And, I believed you when you said you wouldn't hurt innocents or kill anymore!” That got to Len. His eyes went steely and his voice was deadly quiet.

“That man _wasn't_ innocent.” Len and Barry stared at each other for a moment, the tension being broken by Joe's cellphone going off. Barry stood upright and circled the table until Joe got off the phone.

“That was Eddie.” he said to Barry. Then, turning his eyes to Len, he continued. “You'll never believe what he just found out.”

“What?” Barry asked, crossing his arms.

“Judge Johnson was a key member of the parole board that's handled the case of one Lewis Snart for the past two years.” Barry looked shocked, putting things together in his head as Len hung his head. This was it. It was over. He was going back to Iron Heights and Lisa would be alone _again_.

“You mean to tell me that you've been sleeping with a judge to get your father out of prison?” he asked, disbelievingly. “And, what? He said no, so you killed him?” Len's head snapped up. Barry and Joe were taken aback when they saw that the icy blue eyes were glazed over with tears. Len then began chuckling darkly.

“You think I did all this to get my father _out_? I did it to keep him _in_.”

 


End file.
